El perfume de la muerte - Reencuentro
by AnyZryvan
Summary: La única barrera entre tú y yo es el temor a perdernos. Pero no te preocupes: tu aroma siempre me llevará a ti, incluso arrancándome de la misma muerte. Y ni creas que dejaré que ella se quede contigo, porque tú me perteneces.


Hola!

Lo prometido, nuestro primer fic conjunto n.n

Antes de las aclaraciones de rigor, decirles que aunque intentaremos no hacer OoC y mantener lo más posible la línea temporal y la historia de estos personajes, el fic tendrá mucho de nuestras propias y locas invenciones, sin alterar demasiado a los pequeños, por supuesto.

Ahora sí!

Saint Seiya y todos los universos alternos anteriores, posteriores, del medio, abajo, arri... ejem, siempre nos pasa, no son nuestros. Pertenecen al muy talentoso Kurumada-sensei, y en el caso particular de los peques de Lost Canvas (insertar grito fangirl de zryvanierkic), a Shiori Teshirogi.

Nosotras sólo fantaseamos con que algún día nos mencionen que se cumplieron otros 200 años, por lo que sería lógico que nos volvamos a encontrar con Saga (any_pg colapsa) y Aioros (zryvanierkic RIP).

* * *

Ejem, a lo que intentábamos ir...

Este es un fic que nadará en el mar inclemente del shounen-ai, el yaoi, el lime y el lemon, y algunas cosas que tal vez no quedan muy claras en el manga y menos en el anime... relacionadas con el tiempo.

Sus reviews son muy importantes para que podamos ir corrigiendo lo que se pueda corregir, y mejorando los aspectos que ustedes crean deben ser mejorados.

Así que, sin más por agregar, los dejamos con la primera parte de la aventura.

QUE LA DISFRUTEN!

* * *

 **Contradicciones**

 **Hace veintitrés años**

Rosas.

Perfume.

Algo parecido a un inquietante adormecimiento… a un arrullo sin sabor a labial de fresas o un sonido de canción de cuna.

Envuelto en su pequeña manta blanca, que poco a poco se empezaba a teñir de rosa por el peso de su dueño sobre aquello que lo sostenía, el bebé intentó llorar, aunque no supiera qué era eso.

Pero no pudo.

No lo logró.

Los instintos primitivos de supervivencia de su pasado bípedo no acudieron a su rescate. Sólo el silencio, uno que otro aleteo seguido de un pequeño sonido sordo como de caída. Aunque él no supo qué era.

El viento se apresuró a soplar a su alrededor, desesperado, porque lo creyó, al verlo y sentirlo, un pequeño querubín, o tal vez el pequeño hijo no reconocido de un dios.

Pero incluso el mismo sucumbió. Por culpa de la belleza de esa piel blanca como la nieve, por culpa de esa transparente y pura tonalidad de esos ojos de un electrizante color imposible de definir, que danzaba entre el azul y el morado más intenso… A causa de tanta belleza, se quedó estático, convirtiéndose en un aire cargado de un olor imposible de respirar, en una neblina asesina.

Y sin embargo, además de las rosas… el bebé seguía vivo.

Agonizando, quizás, pero vivo.

Como un capricho, pero no de un dios…

Sino de la misma muerte.

-.-

Dos años.

Dos dulces añitos.

Las orbes violetas, que a veces se llenaban de un destello azul oscuro, seguían día a día el vuelo de las mariposas en su pequeña y próspera villa.

Las risitas, los hoyuelos…

El calor de mamá y papá, el abrazo de amigos, parientes, hermanos…

La vida en total revolución…

¿Por qué ella es diferente a mí…?

¿Por qué los perritos ladran…?

¿Por qué las rosas son tan hermosas y huelen tan rico?

El primer llanto infantil asociado a la pérdida de una motita de algodón…

La primera palabra salida a causa de la llegada de mamá a la casa.

Recuerdos cargados de vida, recuerdos asociados al amor…

Al amor tierno, a ese que no te revoluciona el pecho, sino que te lo vuelve tan etéreo como el mismo viento.

Viento que llegó en ese momento con un olor extraño, que mató por alguna razón todos los rosales cercanos a su hogar.

Pero el pequeño niño, aunque tosió con fuerza, sonrió ampliamente.

Porque era su olor favorito en el mundo.

Aunque aún no supiera el motivo.

* * *

 **Seis años después**

El sol estaba ya en el lugar correcto, para despertar a todo ese país. Y por ello, los pájaros llenaban ya el aire con sus dulces trinos, aunque estos se dejaran oír muy lejos, casi en otro mundo.

Pero dentro de ese templo, que no era el correcto, la vida empezaba recién a despertar para su habitante más pequeño.

La misma rutina de todas las mañanas, aunque para él era maravillosa. Adoraba poder levantarse luego de haber descansado bien, porque sabía que su padre estaría esperándolo ya con el desayuno listo.

Cuando su ropa estuvo en orden, se calzó sus botas de piel, y peinó su cabellera sedosa de finas hebras celestes con tonalidades blanquecinas. Le llegaba a la altura de sus aún frágiles e infantiles hombros, por lo que, sabiendo que su padre solía despeinárselo en un gesto eterno de cariño, procuraba que estuviese bien peinado, para y por él.

Atándoselo con cuidado con una cinta que Lugonis le había obsequiado, fue sonriente al baño de su habitación. Sencillo, como buenos ermitaños que eran, el cuarto de aseo lo recibió, cargándose de una luz que sólo el pequeño Albafica emanaba en esa casa.

Pero el pequeño de ahora seis hermosos y dulces añitos, evitó a toda costa mirarse en el espejo. Su padre tenía cabellos marrón rojizos que combinaban bien con sus ojos de un tierno color café, pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo la ternura no fuese precisamente lo que los llenaba de vida. Pero como buen niño, Albafica pensaba que su padre era tan hermoso, con toda esa perfección, que, pues...

Esos colores, según la percepción de ese pequeño rayito de Luna, eran incomparables, y más para su propia _imperfecta anatomía_. Porque, sí: Albafica se creía un ser muy feo, porque, sino, ¿por qué otro motivo lo habrían abandonado al nacer? No podría haber sido por tener un alma mala, porque había sido cuando aún era un bebé que ni siquiera entendía el mundo. Un bebé que ni siquiera había entendido en ese instante qué eran esas cosas que volaban por encima suyo unos segundos, para luego caer tiesas a su alrededor.

O quizás, a veces creía, estaba maldito: era un ser destinado a ocasionar la muerte de todos, y por eso lo habían dejado ahí, en ese jardín.

En _ese_ jardín…

Los niños son así de ingenuos a veces, ¿verdad?

Eso pensaba Lugonis cuando veía a Albafica, su hijo adoptivo, asearse, como en ese momento, evitando a toda costa mirar su reflejo. Algo que, si se lo preguntaban, era casi un pecado que debía catalogarse como mortal: tanta perfección junta merecía ser admirada incluso por su propio dueño. Ya que el pequeño, aún desde sus tiernos primeros días de vida, había sido hermoso, precioso, todos los calificativos que podían asociarse a la belleza natural de un varón, sin hacerlo afeminado.

El pequeño era precioso, tanto, que Lugonis había decidido vivir allí, en una montaña cercana, para protegerlo del mal del mundo hasta que su edad fuese suficiente para soportar ese… y otros tipos de dolor.

Por eso, si Albafica hubiese sabido que esas traviesas ojeras que Lugonis mostraba en su rostro de piel blanca, se debían a que pasaba horas de horas pensando en que sería el culpable de que esa pequeña perfección se fuera a ir convirtiendo en un solitario como él, habría dejado muy pronto de verse de esa manera para apreciar la total dimensión de su belleza, haciéndolo feliz con su total dicha.

Porque aunque el pequeño aún ignoraba el intrincado futuro que le esperaba, y Lugonis no era el padre amoroso que todo niño, y en especial, quizás, uno tan precioso, merecía tener, ese caballero lo amaba. Lo amaba como si fuese suyo. Como si esa sangre que fluía por su cuerpo también fuese la de Albafica…

Pensar eso, lo llenó de terror…

Suspiró internamente y regresó a la cocina, sabiendo que pronto escucharía esos pasitos cortos que le aceleraban el corazón de padre que Albafica le había regalado cuando lo encontró encima de ese rosal maldito… Aún con vida. Sin mostrarse siquiera afectado por el veneno como lo habría estado cualquiera de sus compañeros luego de horas de exposición.

\- Padre, buenos días – ya cambiadito, y oliendo como siempre a rosas, se presentó en la pequeña cocina, sonriendo con la dulzura de su infancia en flor. El hombre, de cuerpo esbelto, músculos tonificados, y vistiendo ya su solemne armadura de oro, se hincó en una rodilla para recibirlo, sonriendo tenuemente pero sin lograr ocultar la ternura de su mirada, aunque nunca llegaran a abrazarse.

\- Buenos días. ¿A qué debo esa sonrisa tan amplia, Albafica?

\- ¡A que hoy será el día! – pareció iluminarlo todo con esa sonrisa que para desgracia de ese hombre no representaba un motivo de alegría, sino todo lo contrario.

\- ¿El día? – sin embargo, se había jurado a sí mismo que aunque la vida de ese pequeño estaría destinada para siempre a la soledad, durante su común existencia lo haría feliz, a su manera, guiándolo por el sendero del bien.

\- ¡LAZOS ROJOS! – dio una palmada al aire, dando un pequeño e infantil saltito.

\- ¿Lazos rojos? – se hizo el confundido –. Hum, no recuerdo que me hayas pedido que te compre una cinta de ese color, hijo…

Aguantando las ganas de reír, Albafica se cruzó de brazos y, fingiendo un puchero, arremetió.

\- ¡Papá! Creo que las Royal Demon Rose te han envenenado el cerebro…

Aguantando las ganas de reír que semejante majadería de esa minucia de cabellos celestes le había arrancado internamente, se puso de pie, despacio, elevándose en toda su altura y frunciendo el ceño, fingió enfado.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, mocoso desteñido…?

\- Eso mismo. Que las ¡NOOO, PADRE, BÁJAME!

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, Albafica alzado como saco de papas sobre la cabeza del Santo, pero sin estar apoyado en él, y Lugonis corriendo directamente hacia los jardines, concretamente, hacia los cultivos de sus rosas malditas. Lanzando maldiciones contra los "mocosos insolentes y desteñidos" que hacían coro con las pataletas divertidas del pequeñito.

\- ¡Repite lo que dijiste! – habían llegado al jardín que de manera persistente estaba rodeado de una niebla tóxica. Pero aunque nada más que las rosas vivía en ese cuadrado de terreno, ellos pudieron acercarse al borde del sendero, con Ludonis inclinándolo hacia adelante, como si estuviese a punto de dejarlo caer en ese mar rojo.

\- ¡NOOO, JURO QUE NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER! – lo que para cualquier madre de familia habría parecido como un acto de maldad supremo, entre esos dos era en realidad el juego más peligroso de todos los que solían jugar.

Hasta ese día…

\- Hum… - lo bajó, cuidando ponerlo lejos de cualquier espina, y de su propio cuerpo –. Ok, te creeré. Pero en verdad necesito que me refresques la memoria… mocoso – le acarició la nariz, usando su capa blanca, y haciéndolo reír.

\- Pues… - una sonrisita coqueta se dejó lucir en su carita, arrancándole un suspiro.

 _Pobre de la doncella que te vea así cuando crezcas, hijo. Caerá muerta a tus pies, y no precisamente por las rosas… Te voy a prohibir hacerlo, lo juro. En favor de la humanidad, obviamente._

\- ¿Hum? – arqueó una ceja.

\- Lazos Rojos. Dijiste que hoy empezaría mi entrenamiento como Caballero de Athena…

Sintió su corazón atravesado por una de sus Bloody Rose, pero no lo demostró. Maldito destino, ¿por qué esa preciosa criatura fue abandonada en su jardín? ¿Por qué no en los aposentos del Patriarca… o en el mejor de los casos, en la Casa de Tauro o Aries, los más dulces de todos los dorados?

\- Lo dije, sí. Pero para eso debo presentarte primero al Patriarca, ¿recuerdas? Sin tu juramento y sin su permiso – los cuáles no eran necesarios, pero a él le urgía hablar con Kyōkō antes de empezar con ese desastre -, no podré entrenarte de esa manera, hijo…

\- Si él no acepta, igual deseo hacerlo – Lugonis se sorprendió por su resolución, tan propia de un caballero de Piscis -. Quiero saber lo que sientes – ese mocoso, siempre poniéndolo al inicio de un infarto con su dulzura infantil –. Quiero… compartir el destino de la persona que me dio un nombre… Por favor, papá – el adulto tragó saliva cuando se abrazó a sus rodillas –. Promete que lo haremos…

-.-

Miró a todos lados, como un perrito de la calle que uno lleva a un refugio, y debe enfrentar la cercanía de otros. Se inclinó, aterrado, en una esquina, intentando mimetizarse con todo, especialmente con las rocas cercanas que yacían fracturadas y desperdigadas por todos lados, a causa de los aprendices y sus maestros. Pero era imposible.

Las decenas de mocosos y muchachones que estaban a su alrededor eran auténticos meteoros contra sus oídos, casi como los gritos, ataques, y carreras de los espectros en su hermosa villa. Preguntando una y otra cosa, cuando él lo único que deseaba era estar solo.

Cuando él lo único que deseaba era estar solo, aunque no rodeado de oscuridad. Aunque eso jamás se lo diría a _él_ …

Odiaba el contacto con el mundo, odiaba a aquellos que eran hermosos, a aquellos con el sello inequívoco de una niñez cargada de amor y dulzura, de bellos atardeceres multicolores en los que casi, casi, se podían vislumbrar quimeras surcando los cielos.

¡Ja!

Malditas y estúpidas mierdas sentimentales. Sólo los maricas se podían permitir esas cursilerías con sabor a chicle de color rosita.

Como esos afeminados de los primeros niveles, vistiendo faldas siendo hombres, todos destellando en plateado, quienes habían sido los primeros en acercarse a él, y ser "amables". De seguro porque iba pisándole los talones a _él_ … A ese viejo decrépito que había tenido la osadía de hacerle ver que…

Abrazó más fuerte sus piernas. Y cerró los ojos, volviendo a verlo todo.

Muerte…

Desolación…

Soledad…

Luces alargadas con voz y voto en su mente como única compañía que había impedido que se volviera loco.

¿O ya lo estaba?

Soltó una risa estridente mientras se limpiaba la nariz, lo cual, afortunadamente, terminó por convencer a sus invasores de que estaba loco y era mejor no acercársele.

Y a él no le importó. No, a él no le importó, porque si para estar solo debía hacerse pasar por orate, lo haría.

Entonces, cuando ya evaluaba armar un alboroto digno de cualquier mercadillo italiano, el sonido de una tela barriendo con el suelo lleno de polvo y detritos lo obligó a elevar la mirada, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones sádicas.

Sí. El viejo, de nuevo, esta vez con la ropa que, suponía Manigoldo, era la adecuada para su rango.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? – claro que tenía. Pero aún no confiaba del todo en él, así que no le respondió –. Te quedarás en el Santuario, de modo que, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme una oportunidad, ¿no crees? – se miraron a los ojos. Y el niño volteó el rostro, sonrojándose.

\- …hace mucho no como. Quizás me duela el estómago si lo hago de golpe.

\- Eso es cierto. Por eso, aplicaremos la mesura… - sin importarle ensuciarse sus ropajes, se sentó a su lado, y sacó de debajo de su manga, no un as, como esperaba el pequeño, sino una pequeña cajita de bento. Dorada, por supuesto -. ¿Sabes usar palitos? – negó –. Bien – y le entregó un tenedor, que, obviamente, era también de oro.

\- …deberían donar estas cosas a la gente pobre – susurró para sí, recibiendo el recipiente y el cubierto.

\- Lo sé. Pero son los que suelen ocupar ustedes. Nosotros, por lo general, usamos estos… - le mostró unos simples palillos de bambú.

Manigoldo se sorprendió. Era increíble, para él, imaginar que una persona como la que tenía al frente comiese usando aquello que él solía usar para atrapar lombrices. Su única diversión en la villa destruida.

\- Intentamos cocinar algo italiano – en efecto, sólo su orgullo inmenso y su terquedad casi psicópata le impidieron llorar al abrir la cajita y oler ese delicioso aroma. Sin embargo, sonrió divertido, sólo un poquito, al asociarlo con las lombrices de las que se había estado acordando -. Te ruego perdones si no lo logré – una nueva sorpresa -. Virgo solía ser el más virtuoso en las cuestiones de la cocina, pero – el viejo pareció perderse en sus recuerdos, mientras él intentaba imaginarlo en la cocina de oro, haciendo la pasta y la salsa, para él.

\- ¿…peleaste en la anterior Guerra Santa…? – se atrevió a preguntar, cuando su mente le recordó de manera casi automática que aquel hombre era el más cercano a la diosa Athena, a quien él serviría si lograba convertirse en caballero.

Sage, el Patriarca, abandonó sus memorias, y lo observó. Aunque no lo miraba, Manigoldo estaba ahora haciendo un rollito de fideos con su tenedor, para luego meterlo en su boca, guardando las formas por una vez en toda su vida, aunque hubiera querido bailar al saborear esa exquisitez en cuanto sus papilas gustativas se pusieron a alabar a aquel viejo como el mejor chef _no_ italiano.

\- Sí. Yo soy el único sobreviviente – le sonrió, con un dejo de tristeza –. Algún día, quizás, portes alguna de las armaduras reservadas para nobles caballeros – miraron alrededor, el pequeño apurando su comida, pero muy serio.

\- ¿De veras crees que podré serlo…?

\- Creo en ti – no titubeó –. Tienes la terquedad necesaria para sobrevivirte, una de las características de cualquier caballero. Pero, hasta que eso pase, intenta acoplarte. Sé que no es sencillo – Manigoldo dejó de comer un instante, mirando el suelo -, pero… Nadie aquí te hará daño por otro motivo que no sea entrenar para hacerte más y más fuerte. Y si lo intentan, y no puedes con ello, pues

\- Podré – se rebeló. Odiaba que alguien sugiriese que era débil –. Podré, porque si pude contra todos esos putos esp

\- Nada de groserías delante de mí, por favor – Manigoldo apretó los puños con fastidio. ¿Quién se creía para callarlo? Pero, bueno… La comida era rica, así que...

\- …pude contra los espectros. Podré contra estas mier… contra mis rivales de batalla. Lo juro – Sage asintió, aguantando la risa. Manigoldo entonces observó sus facciones, y justo cuando empezaba a contar sus arrugas para lanzar una de sus bravuconadas, las vio.

Ocultas tras un pilar cercano a la escalera de ascenso, dos almas bailarinas los espiaban, curiosas. De seguro por el olor a muerte del cosmos del pequeño.

\- ¿Alguien… puede…? – Sage supo que se refería a si alguien más podía hablar con las almas desencarnadas. Volteó entonces hacia el lugar que había estado mirando, y suspiró.

\- Yo. Desde niño – Manigoldo lo miró con la boca abierta –. Pero lo perdí tontamente.

\- ¿Cómo? – eso lo aterró. Eran molestas, pero las almas eran sus amigas, y la mejor compañía que podía desearse.

\- Algún día te lo diré… - Manigoldo iba a insistir, diciéndole que quería que se explicase en ese momento, o de lo contrario le pondría los fideos como decoración de su ridículo casco, cuando un olor familiar lo interrumpió.

 _Rosas… Olor a rosas…_

\- ¡A LA CASA DE ACUARIO, TODOS! – pero lo que más lo impresionó fue que el viejo se pusiera de pie en el acto y mandara a toda la sarta de imbéciles a la casa de alguien al que le gustaban los peces, por lo visto –. Tú también.

\- ¿Por qué? – se rebeló.

\- Porque – pero ya no había manera de impedir ese encuentro.

\- Kyōkō – Lugonis estaba ya hincado ante él, en actitud de respeto supremo.

Y detrás de él, la persona más hermosa que Manigoldo había visto jamás en su, autoproclamada, _puta_ existencia.

\- Lugonis. No me avisaste que vendrían…

\- Lo lamento, Kyōkō. Pero Albafica deseaba venir cuanto antes… - el pequeño se adelantó, y sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con la sonrisa más hermosa que mortal alguno había logrado ver en el Santuario hasta ese día, se presentó.

\- Albafica, futuro Santo de Piscis, su Santidad… ¡He venido para que me autorice a envenenarme!

Sage abrió los ojos como platos, aterrado, pero probablemente fue el rostro de Manigoldo el que expresó mejor la atrocidad de esa barbaridad estúpida.

 _¿Pero quién carajos es este mocoso marica? ¿Cómo puede hablar de la muerte tan a la ligera? ¿Cómo puede venir, a ofenderme con esa sonrisa de mierda, a pedir delante de mí que le autoricen a suicidarse…?_

Sus manos hicieron puños, hasta empezar a sangrar.

 _Yo… que durante lo que parecieron siglos intenté morir… para ir con mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos…_

 _Y esta puta potencial… quiero optar por el camino más jodidamente fácil._

 _Yo…_

 _Yo realmente… a este puto mocoso…_

\- Albafica de Piscis… Suena bien, debo reconocer – el pequeño casi empezó a levitar de la felicidad –. Pero me temo que eres aún muy pequeño para iniciar ese tipo de entrenamiento.

\- ¡No lo soy! – lo miró ofendido, desde su casi ni siquiera primer metro de estatura.

\- Lo eres. Tu padre inició el entrenamiento en su adolescencia – Albafica miró a su padre, suplicante, pero él no había alzado el rostro. Estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

\- No lo soy… Sobreviví al veneno de las Royal Demon Rose cuando era un bebé…

 _¿Es que lo pendejo le viene desde que lo parieron, o será que fue el renacuajo menos tarado de esa carrera…?_

\- Eso fue un milagro, Albafica, tú podrías

\- ¡NO FUE UN MILAGRO! ¡ME ABANDONARON AHÍ PARA MORIR, PERO YO VIVÍ!

Una brisa intensa los rodeó, atrayendo de manera peligrosa algunos pétalos.

 _¿…qué dijo…? ¿Abandonaron…?_

\- Pudiste haber caído por culpa de un accidente…

\- Pero nadie vino por mí… Padre me ha criado bien. Y yo quiero que él esté protegido… Así no sea un Caballero de Athena, ¡yo quiero proteger a papá! ¡INCLUSO CON MI PROPIA VIDA!

Todos guardaron silencio. Hasta que pasos tímidos, en cantidad, se acercaron al pequeño grupo.

\- Ordené que fueran a Acuario…

\- Sí, Kyōkō. Pero es imposible no desear acercarse a admirar esta ternurita… - una aspirante a caballero se acercó, para acariciar las finas hebras celestes.

 _Genial, lo que faltaba… Más amariconamiento._

\- ¡Es tan lindo! – y a ella le siguieron otras manos, mientras Albafica bajaba la mirada, apretando los dientes. Se sentía engañado por todos esos. De seguro no confiaban en sus capacidades porque era horrible, pero sólo fingían interés porque estaban interesados en su hermoso padre.

\- Oh, Kyōkō, no permita que siga el riguroso entrenamiento de Lugonis-sama. Mejor que venga todos los días para que nosotras lo cuidemos…

\- Sí, déjelo venir… Le enseñaremos trucos nuevos, para que aprenda a defenderse… - Sage palideció. Era consciente de que no todos sus estudiantes eran cien por ciento blancas palomitas, y la manera en que algunos varones mucho más grandes que él miraban al pequeño, lo puso en alerta.

Era de esperar, por supuesto, que ciertas abstinencias en el Santuario detonaran en deseos ocultos en permanente amenaza de erupción.

\- No. Él entrenará en combate con su padre, ¿verdad, Lugonis?

\- Así es – al fin se puso de pie, e hizo algo atípico: colocar una mano en el hombro de su hijo, sorprendiéndolo, aunque para Sage era obvio que el contacto se había dado porque tanto el pequeño como él llevaban unos ropajes excesivamente gruesos para un lugar tan cálido –. Vendremos cuando alcance la mayoría de edad para iniciar el ritual – el pequeño cuello crujió al voltear hacia él, para mostrarle su cara de indignación.

Pero ni así dejó de ser bello.

\- ¡Lo prometiste, dijiste que incluso si no aceptaba lo haríamos! – lo señaló con un dedo aún regordete, llorando a mares -. ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! – en su afán por salir corriendo, Albafica chocó de frente con un inmutable y bastante contrariado Manigoldo, quien lo empujó con brusquedad escaleras abajo.

\- ¡MOCOSO DE MIERDA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! – Lugonis estuvo tentado de lanzarle una de sus rosas, pero prefirió correr donde su niño. El chiquitín se había raspado las rodillas, pero afortunadamente su rostro estaba intacto, al igual que sus manitas.

Pero era un niño, y pronto, olvidando Lugonis cierto aspecto de su propio cuerpo, lo tenía ya acurrucado en su pecho, rompiéndole el corazón con ese llanto tan sentido.

\- El mocoso de mierda es otro, viejo no tan viejo… Oi, bastardo– pero para mayor horror de Sage, Manigoldo habló con asco, desde la parte alta de los escalones, con los brazos en arco contra su cintura –. Me importa un carajo si quieres terminar con tu patética existencia, total, ¿no dices que te abandonaron al nacer? Pues ahora entiendo por qué lo hicieron: No eres más que un niño quejica con cara de modelito de revista para hombres…

\- ¡MANIGOLDO! – el Patriarca intentó taparle la boca, pero el otro se soltó en el acto, mirando directamente al otro pequeño, quien lo observaba horrorizado, enfrentándose por primera vez a un trato tan cruel.

Lo único positivo fue que ya no estaba llorando.

\- ¡DÉJAME! ¿QUIERES QUE SIGA SIENDO DÉBIL? – Lugonis y Sage se miraron, y las ganas de matar al chico desaparecieron del Santo de Piscis –. Allá, en la realidad, hay un montón de putas existencias que son más letales que tu puto veneno, mujercita… ¿Y sabes qué? Aún cuando te inyectas en ellos como si te metieras en un río de excremento, puedes vivir… Si es un ritual, un ceremonial, o tu padre querido lo va a usar para robarte tu puta vir

\- ¡MANIGOLDO! – esta vez hizo caso a su rescatista. Tragó saliva, y bajó la intensidad de su discurso.

\- Lo que tengas que hacer para alcanzar tu sueño, hazlo, pero cuando seas lo suficientemente consciente, y estés tan bien preparado que no seas una molesta oportunidad para que tu padre sufra por tu muerte.

\- …pero

\- ¿Pero? Mírate. Eres más hermoso que la propia diosa a la que debemos cuidarle la – Lugonis logró taparle las orejitas a su niño.

Pero a Albafica no le importó no enterarse, pese a que era, como cualquier infante, una esponja de conocimiento.

Esta vez lo único que importaba era que ese niño tan tosco y majadero, que no dejaba de mirarlo con odio, lo había llamado hermoso.

Y por primera vez… lo había creído.

\- Manigoldo, como vuelvas a insultar a Athena de esa manera… - Sage empezaba a arrepentirse de su buen corazón y sus estúpidos instintos.

\- Hasta que no sea un caballero no le debo respeto… Sin embargo – miró a los ojos del pequeño, de manera directa, sintiendo cómo algo empezaba a llenarle el pecho. Su voz volvió a resonar, pero para su propio asombro, con un leve tinte de… ¿afecto? –. Los dioses te mandaron a este tipo débil como segunda oportunidad – Lugonis empezó a sentir una vez más el ardor de su cosmos -, aprovéchala. Algunos no la tuvimos ni la tendremos nunca… - su rostro se ensombreció, bajando la mirada en el acto, y Albafica se sintió contagiado por esa momentánea tristeza.

\- …te comparto a mi papá… No hay mejor papá en el mundo… - su vocecita había sonado tan dulce, que incluso Manigoldo lo miró.

 _Tiene las rodillas en carne viva y yo sé cómo duele eso, lo he llamado mierda directa e indirectamente, casi le he gritado marica porque en verdad, demonios, luce como la más hermosa de las mujeres, y aún así… dice eso, con esa expresión…_

 _¿Quién es este mocoso…?_

\- No. Es tuyo… Además, si dices que quieres ser el Santo de Piscis, creo que ya sé a qué puesto postularé… - una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su cara.

\- ¿Eh? – los ojitos claros del pequeño lo miraron, confundidos.

\- Ese puesto es sólo de Albafica… No podrás postularte, mocoso – Lugonis no se esperaba esa amenaza.

\- Puedo, claro que sí, viejo no tan viejo. Y te lo quitaré. Porque, después de todo…

Todo pareció ocurrir en cámara lenta…

\- ¿…acaso ser un Piscis no radica en soportar estas rositas…?

Manigoldo acababa de recoger una Royal Demon Rose que había caído de la armadura de Piscis cuando Lugonis corrió hacia su hijo.

\- ¡NO, MANIGOLDO!

Tanto el caballero como Sage palidecieron, pero…

Ya Manigoldo acababa de lanzarla sin malas intenciones hacia el pequeño.


End file.
